<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jim Mason Blurbs by witchybitchx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128040">Jim Mason Blurbs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybitchx/pseuds/witchybitchx'>witchybitchx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybitchx/pseuds/witchybitchx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the blurbs I've written on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Mason/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: omg 😔😔😔 subby camboy jim trying to confess to reader that he cams and it just turns to smut 🥺🥺</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim’s palms were sweaty as he waited for her to arrive at his apartment, the anticipation being enough to make him pace back and forth in his living room. He hadn’t told her much about his occupation, only that it was flexible with his class schedule and helped pay the bills. But, he knew he couldn’t keep it from her any longer, not if he wanted to be more than just friends with benefits with her.</p><p>He heard the sound of a car door closing and his heart rate sped up. He tried to calm himself down, taking deep breaths until he heard his phone ding with a text notification. He knew it was her letting him know she was there and he opens the door to let her in, beaming once he sees her.</p><p>“You look nice today, Y/N,” he says sweetly, pulling her in for a hug. She blushes a little and hopes he doesn’t notice, hiding her face in his chest as she hugs him back. “Thanks, Jimmy. You look good, too.”</p><p>He pulls away and leads her inside, trying his best not to come off as awkward. She immediately catches on, looking at him with furrowed brows. “Are you alright, Jim? You seem a bit off.” </p><p>“Hm, what? What do you mean?” He asks, his voice laced with a hint of panic.</p><p>“I don’t know? You’re normally really chill, but right now you’re acting as if you just committed a crime and are afraid of getting caught,” she giggles, sitting down on the sofa.</p><p>He gulps nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. It’s now or never, he thinks.</p><p>“Y/N…there’s, um, something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” </p><p>She pulls out her textbook as he speaks, the apparent distress in his voice making her drop what she’s doing and turn to him. He looks so scared and worried that it makes her heart drop, whatever it was, she would be there for him. “What’s wrong, Jimmy? You can tell me anything.” </p><p>He sighs deeply before telling her everything, about what he does, how he got started, and how he hoped it wouldn’t affect them. He takes a deep breath after, not realizing he said it all in one breath.</p><p>She looks at him blankly for a moment, soaking in what she’s been told. Jim? A cam boy? That was the last thing she had expected to come out of his mouth, but it doesn’t deter her, in fact, it turns her on more than anything else.</p><p>She stands up from the sofa, sauntering towards him until she’s standing between his legs. She brings her fingers to his chin, lifting his face so he can look at her. “Cam boy, huh?” </p><p>He nods slowly, piercing blue eyes gazing up at her. “Yeah..”</p><p>She hums thoughtfully, gently pushing him back against the chair he’s in. She trails her finger down his chest and over his cock, tracing the outline of it over his jeans.</p><p>Jim moans softly, all feelings of anxiety leaving him the second she pushes him back. His cock twitches at her touch, growing harder as she palms him.</p><p>“I take it you’re okay with it?” He breathes, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth.</p><p>“I think it’s kinda hot,” she says, smirking at him. She runs her free hand through his shaggy brown hair, the smirk growing wider as she chuckles a little.</p><p>Jim places his hand on top of hers, pressing it harder on his cock. “Mmm…what’re you thinking of, Y/N?” </p><p>“You…I bet you look so fucking hot on camera,” she mewls, slowly undoing his pants. “Wanna put on a show for me, baby boy?”</p><p>Jim whines, nodding as he lets her pulls his pants down. “I’d love to.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: 40, 55 and 59 with Jim mason?! "What? Does that feel good?" "You taste like fucking candy." &amp; "Tell me again."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“jim..” you moan breathily, back arching off of the bed as his tongue expertly flicks at your clit. “oh fuck..”</p>
<p>“what? does that feel good?” he smirks, wrapping his plump lips around your clit and sucking softly. </p>
<p>“yes..mm, it feels so good.” you run your hands up your body to your breasts, lewdly tugging at your nipples.</p>
<p>jim gazed up at you, groaning at the sight of you playing with your nipples. he began lightly grinding against the bed, needing some relief from the ache in his cock.</p>
<p>he worked his mouth down your pussy, licking and kissing over your lips to your dripping entrance. he circled his tongue around your hole before pushing inside, swirling his tongue around your walls.</p>
<p>you bring one hand to jim’s hair, pulling him closer to your cunt. you swivel your hips against his face as you continue toying with your nipple, moaning loudly. “you like the way my pussy tastes, jimmy?”</p>
<p>jim pulls back and replaces his tongue with two fingers, pumping them at a steady pace. “mhmm, you taste like fucking candy.” </p>
<p>“yeah? i bet you’re aching to fuck my tight little cunt, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>he removes his fingers and crawls up your body, gazing down at you with hungry eyes. “i do..but you want my cock just as badly, don’t you?” he asks, rubbing his cock over your drenched folds.</p>
<p>“yes…i wanna feel your big cock inside of me,” you whimper.</p>
<p>“tell me again.”</p>
<p>“i wanna feel your big co—fuck!” you gasp loudly as jim thrusts into you, gripping onto his biceps tightly as you adjust to the burning stretch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>